1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool handle structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool handle wherein the same is arranged for extensible construction permitting enhanced application of torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the prior art has heretofore employed fixed tool handles relative to a tool head permitting the enhanced torque application, wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a tool handle having a handle tube including a telescoping shaft arranged for extension therefrom in a locking arrangement and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.